Just Us
by gbrowne
Summary: Luna Lovegood has gotten used to being called Loony, but she certainly isn't used to the new teacher at Hogwarts. He bothers her completely and makes her want to kill him, but he stands up for her and makes her feel loved. Is there a way that they can find love before being torn apart? Read a sweet tale of vulnerability, having love, and finding out who loves you for you.


**Author's Note:**

**Luna is in her 7****th**** year at Hogwarts, she is 17. Ginny is 17. – That was just for the sake of clarification. You know me, always clarifying! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK unless I'm getting a birthday surprise. Which I'm not.**

**Commence reading…**

I flick a piece of my long sun streaked blond hair over my shoulder as I gaze up at the train. Steam is pouring out of the engine as other students squeal and hug their parents goodbye. Mom? I glance over my shoulder hoping to see her there; maybe one day she would recognize she had a daughter. I only saw my father and he waved as the portal closed leaving me standing alone. As always, my brain reminded me. It always had a habit of reminding me of things I didn't want to be reminded of.

"Luna?" Someone called my name and I turned to see Anna standing behind me with her arms crossed. Her dark black hair was artificially curled, I bet her blue eyes were spelled blue. She was the girl that all the Ravenclaws worshiped like gold, or at least the boys did and the girls that wanted to survive. I had never cared about surviving.

I watch as she closes in on me, her prey. "How is Looney Lovegood? Have a nice summer I hope," she pauses as the two white blonde girls behind her laughed all in synch like they had rehearsed this.

"Good one," I mutter, "how original." They had been calling me Looney since my second day of Hogwarts when I had accidently charmed my hair pink in McGonagall class.

They twitter like birds then Anna turned to one of her minions and strutted off. I shook my head and pulled the hood on my jacket up to cover my hair, ducking into the train. My trunk banged against my knees as I threw it with an unusual jest into the upper compartment. I had managed to snag an empty compartment and was debating whether or not to attempt to make conversation with students who were passing my compartment. I changed my mind though when the compartment next to mine was chosen when it was full of kids. Frowning I cracked open some book Hermione had sent me for my birthday which was in June.

I stared at the page, _Hogwarts A History _wasn't very entertaining so I let myself slip off into a much needed sleep as the train started off. My dreams swirled around my head in an elaborate manner before suddenly stopped by a very red-faced Ginny. She had sat down next to me, efficiently elbowing me in the ribs. Her crimson hair stood up in odd angles and her Gryffindor hat was askew on her head.

"Ginny?" I slurred rubbing my eyes and glancing out the window as Hogwarts started to appear, I swore and rifled through my truck until I came up with my royal blue and gold cloak, the school blouse, and the grey skirt I rather mocked.

Ginny grumbled then picked up my book, "Zachariah Smith is one of the most disgusting, revolting, sickening, eye-burning…"

"You forgot repulsive," I pipe in quickly changing as Ginny flipped through _Hogwarts A History _fuming with rage. I sit down next to Ginny pulling on my scarf, a blue hat over my curly blonde hair, and a pair of gold fingerless gloves. "What did that dish-rag do to you this time? I'll help you hex him!" I smile and buckle my trunk shut.

Ginny laughed, "You're my best friend Luna, you know that right?" I paused as a small warmth sank into my heart. I was someone's best friend.

"I didn't know, but you're my best friend too," I agree.

Ginny moves to look out the window as Hogwarts towers above us, "I can't believe it's our seventh year! I mean, this is so amazing and terrific. Harry and I can travel around England together and Ron has finally made a move on Hermione. That took forever; I thought they were going to die never telling each other how they feel. So tragic, I mean can you imagine? What about you Luna? See any guys you want to reel in?"

I rub my temple, "Ginny, I can't even keep up with what you just said. Try talking a little slower once in a while." She bounced a bit standing up then pulled her Gryffindor cloak tighter around her in excitement.

"What about boys Luna? You never answered that question," she points her index finger at me accusingly as the train swings around the bend stopping at the final stop: Hogwarts.

I shrug, "No one really ever wants to be seen with Looney Lovegood except for you and Harry and Hermione. Good friends you are." I smile brightly then grab her hand and tug her out into the isle so we can get off the train.

"You aren't Loony Luna! Luna wait!" She calls as I quickly fade into the crowd of ravenclaws making their way towards the castle. I manage to trip on an uneven wedge of pavement and go headfirst into some poor passerbyer.

I landed on the ground and people were stepping around me, "Uh, sorry!" I say immediately jumping up and dusting myself off as the person I bumped into stares at me.

"It was my fault," the guy squints in the darkness, "Oliver Wood." He sticks out his hand and I shake it gingerly trying to remember where I had heard the name Oliver Wood before. I couldn't see what he looked like, but he seemed to be staring at me.

I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, "Luna Lovegood," I supply just as Ginny marches over and grabs my arm, pulling me along. The last thing I saw was his honey brown eyes gazing after me. "Ginny," I frown as we march through the doors, "let me go!" I reel my arm back then rub it wincing slightly.

"Sorry, I saw Zach again and he just didn't get that I didn't want to go out with him. I hexed him with a bat boogey and he thought it was hot! I wanted to kill him and then he laughed. I broke his nose," Ginny shrugged, "opps?"

Professor McGonagall huffed towards us so I wacked Ginny in the arm and we ducked into a crowd of Slithern who were all sitting down. Ginny slipped a note into my hand then started to the Gryffindor table.

I slipped into a spot next to Jen Badsmith who was eating some pie like they were going to run out of it. Poking at the meat on my plate I glanced up to see the new additions to the staff. A woman with curling brown hair in a high ponytail was the new Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts teacher, her brown hair shifted to blue as she laughed. She seemed nice enough to me, looked a bit soft though to be teaching defense. Another man was sitting next to her; he had broad shoulders and thick dark hair that was falling in his… no. No. No. His honey brown brown eyes that were perfectly spaced on his head. Oh no. He was a teacher, but not any teacher the Qudditch teacher. I had a crush on the Qudditch teacher.

**Please Review! I really can't continue this story if I don't get any reviews! Do if or Luna!**

**xoxo – ggbrownie**


End file.
